


A Lazy Day

by MarshmellowMilk



Series: Tsukkiyama shit [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, They’re gay keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmellowMilk/pseuds/MarshmellowMilk
Summary: A lazy day awaits to inter-galactic lovers
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama shit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207508
Kudos: 24





	A Lazy Day

The sun's rising rays peeked through the soft red iridescent curtains. Tiny little dust particles made themselves known, gliding through the air as they flew in the path of the sun.

Tsukishima woke up slowly. His eyes opening up hazily, still affected by deep sleep. He let out a tiny yawn, his jaw cracking as it widened. Suddenly, he felt a weird poking sensation in his mouth, and coughed wildly. He moved his right hand over to his mouth, swatting away whatever was torturing his taste buds. His fingertips held the top of a greenish brown cowlick...ooooooooh.

Kei smiled, looking down at Yamaguchi lovingly. The freckled boy curled peacefully into the taller boy’s body, a little drool making his way down his mouth. Tsukishima ran his hands through the boy’s hair with left arm as best he could, since Tadashi was currently sleeping on it. Kei smiled passive aggressively to himself. His arm was going to be painfully asleep once it was free from all this pressure.

Tsukishima traced his fingers over Tadashi’s freckled skin. Touching each big and small beautiful dot that sprinkled themselves over perfectly tan skin. It was like stars sparkling in the night sky, and he was able to see it all up close, sprinkled all over the beautiful boy laying next to him.

“Mmmmmmmnn…” Yamaguchi let out a mumble as he stirred, wiping his eyes with his arm and letting out a silent yawn.

“Good morning, beautiful” Kei smiled.

“Good morning, handsome” Tadashi smiled, sitting up lazily and putting his hands on Tsukishima’s cheeks.

The two longingly gazed into each other’s eyes, entranced by their enticing orbs. They were, until Tsukishima got out of bed.

“C’mon babe, we gotta eat breakfast. I’ll make some toast, alright?”

Yamaguchi groaned, leaning back onto the bed.

“Please?”

Tadashi pouted. “Fine”

Kei smiled to himself before leaving their bedroom, and heading down the stairs.

————————

“Hey, is that my shirt?”

“Huh?”

The two were sitting on the couch, leaning into each other. They munched on toast as they watched some old 90’s Japanese sitcom that was always on very early in the morning.

Yamaguchi popped another bit of toast into his mouth, wiping away the crumbs with his arm. “Yeah, what about it?”

Tsukishima blushed, looking away. “It’s nothing...you just look cute”

Tadashi smiled. He cupped Kei’s cheek with his palm, turned his head towards him, and gave him a kiss on the nose. The two looked into each other’s eyes again as the noise of a live-studio audience laughed loudly with glee in the background.

“I want it back though”

Yamaguchi smirked. “I can’t make any promises”

The two turned their gaze back to the tv, their hands mindlessly making their way to each other, intertwining softly. Kei smiled as he felt Tadashi’s head fall onto his shoulder. Yep. Today was going to be a nice, lazy day.


End file.
